


you look wonderful tonight.

by BriTheSweet



Category: Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Creampie, Fluff, Humor, Other, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriTheSweet/pseuds/BriTheSweet
Summary: Disclaimer: I, the author, tend to write about vaginal sex since that's what I'm used to and it's what first comes to mind when I think about sex. And to clarify that - while my mind does think that way - I try to keep things gender neutral enough so that people who don't have those parts can still enjoy this. Hope this makes sense.





	you look wonderful tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I, the author, tend to write about vaginal sex since that's what I'm used to and it's what first comes to mind when I think about sex. And to clarify that - while my mind does think that way - I try to keep things gender neutral enough so that people who don't have those parts can still enjoy this. Hope this makes sense.

"Wow," Tim breathed out. I couldn't help but blush and look away at his response.

"You really do have a way with words," I replied, smiling back at him. "I can say the same for you."

It was hard to get myself positioned, but I eventually was able to get on top of him. Looking down at his face, he was eyeing me; I was normally embarrassed to be seen so naked–quite literally–and vulnerable, but with him, I could tell he was taking it all in with appreciation, biting his lip.

"Sorry, I'm not a very good, uh, top," he said shyly, "but, at least you are."

"Oh, please, this is my first time, don't flatter me too much." I gave out a small giggle, and after a few moments of uncomfortably tense silence, I settled onto his shaft, shuddering as I felt him go inside me. Tim let out a moan and I gasped.

"U-Um..." I tried to manage out, too flustered and distracted to even form words, "oh God, how do I do this?" I muttered under my breath. I shifted a bit until I tried moving up and down, which seemed to work as his grip on my thighs grew tighter.

"Fuck," he groaned, and I leaned down to kiss him, to which he returned deeply, moving his mouth from mine to my neck. I kept up my admittedly off-beat tempo, everything almost a blur as my senses were getting overwhelmed, my heart beating fast.

All of a sudden, he moaned rather loudly, or at least louder than I usually hear him do, followed by a whispered "...Shit..."

The sensation of warmth filled me up, and I could tell what had happened. I held his hand and squeezed as I felt him come, and started to breathe heavily myself, covering my reddened face from letting out a laugh. That failed, as I chuckled to break the awkward moment. Tim continued the laughter, his cheeks getting rose-tinted as well. With his adorably embarrassed expression, looking up at me with those big brown puppy-dog eyes, I ruffled his hair and kissed him on the forehead.

"I-I'm not mad, y'know, just, ah..." I climbed off of him, slightly trembling from the leftover pleasure and his release. "It happens, it's alright."

"Thanks, I appreciate the kind words, though you don't have to reassure me for this," he replied, brushing a lock of hair out of my face. "I mean, it does go to show that you're good at what you do. You're too hot," he joked in earnest.

"Apparently, what I'm good at doing is you," is my response in jest as I hugged him, savoring our bare bodies' warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Eric Clapton song "Wonderful Tonight," you can listen to it [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xl7Hd2r0LOs).  
> Thank you for reading! All comments and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
